Dipped in Blood
by Quieteyes2
Summary: AU: Yuui is an orphan who lives with the young to-be noble Sakura. He's known, and loved her since child hood, and isn't about to give up on her when another boy named Syaoran decides he loves her too. That is, until Sakura falls ill, and the two have to work together, along with an old enemy of Yuui's, to save their precious person.
1. Prolougue

**Prologue**

A small blonde boy about 12 sat in the corner of the alleyway, shivering. His once brilliant blue eyes were dull from vivid memories. He looked at his hands, shaking, unsure what to do. He had traveled down from the cliffs with bloody hands, staggering and cold. Scarred at what he had seen. This boy was weak and small. He was an orphan. Once, he had a brother, a twin. But like all of the others he knew, his brother had passed on.

3 years earlier...  
"FAI!" The boy screamed, he scrambled up the rocks. His hands were covered in sticky red, his knees were scraped from stumbling along the rough terrain. He let out a cry when he twisted his ankle, but still, the boy did not stop. His brother, a mirror of him, was only a few yards away, screaming for help.  
"YUUI!" Both twins scrambled to the other, a man in a dark cloak advancing on Fai. "YUUI!" The victim once again yelled. The man held a scythe over his head, threatening to bring it down. Yuui ran towards his brother. Before he could call out to him, a splatter of blood went across his face. He stopped in his tracks. The man disappeared. Yuui stood shocked, seeing his brother lying limp on the ground. After only a moment, the young boy screamed and ran down the cliff, before he knew it, he was falling, falling down into the depths...

Present day...  
Yuui crouched, huddling when he was lifted off his feet by an older boy. This boy had fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. Behind the redhead was a black haired boy about Yuui's age and a blue haired boy with gray eyes. Both looked angry at Yuui. The redhead was now speaking.  
"Get outta here you idiot." He yelled. Yuui scowled and spit in the other boys face.  
"No." He said simply. The red headed boy frowned and raised his fist to the blonde's face.  
"Unless you want a knuckle sandwich, MOVE!" He dropped the poor twelve year old. Yuui ran away from the alleyway. The last thing he saw was the black haired boy watching him with curious eyes. Yuui ran until he stopped at an old building. He collapsed on the corner. A few people looked at him with suspicious looks but Yuui didn't care. The young blonde leaned against the wall, exhausted from running. Pretty soon, the 12 year old's vision began to dim and he entered into a restless sleep.

_ Yuui was in a dark and empty... void, for lack of better word. He shifted uncomfortably, glancing around for any sign of anything except for blackness. He was not disappointed. There was a small light at the end of his vision and he slowly walked to it._  
_ "Hello?" He called. "Is anyone there?" Again, he took a few steps toward the light. When he arrived at the source, a 7 year old girl with strawberry blonde hair sat, threading flowers together and smiling. Yuui looked at her curiously. "Excuse me... But who are you?" He asked. The girl looked up. She tilted her head and looked at him with innocent jade green eyes. She smiled happily and replied_  
_ "I'm Sakura!" She stood. "Who are you?" Yuui stood for a moment, confused by her reaction. Most people would be frightened by a dirty boy such as he. After a few seconds he spoke._  
_ "I-I'm Yuui..." Sakura launched into a series of questions._  
_ "Where are you from? How old are you? Why are you so dirty? Do you like flowers? Why don't you smile? Smiling is good for you you know. I love to smile. You should start smiling too! Why are you in my dream a-" She broke off as Yuui interrupted._  
_ "I'm in a dream?" He asked. Sakura nodded furiously._  
_ "Yeah! Mine! I think." Yuui shook his head._  
_ "But. What?" He was confused. Sakura tilted her head and bit her lip._  
_ "I'm actually not sure. Maybe we can meet again in dreams!" Yuui narrowed his eyes._  
_ "Again?" Then he looked around. The dark void was getting darker and was closing in. The young girl, Sakura, was slowly starting to fade. "Wait! Don't go!" The twelve year old cried out as he reached his hand to grab hold of her. Soon, Yuui was engulfed in darkness._

Yuui sat up quickly from his dream turned nightmare. He shook his head to clear any remaining horrific thoughts. People passed him with silent smiles of pity. He hated that. Eventually, he wandered off and arrived in a sweet little meadow. People thought that it was haunted by a mysterious boy. Little did they know, Yuui was that boy. The young blonde visited this meadow often, and scared off the children with soft music. He took a breath and started to sing, softly.

_Gentle water come to me_  
_Flowing like the fish in the sea_  
_Silent prayer of the moonlight_  
_Say goodbye, wrong or right._

_Tiny feathers near and far_  
_Scattered round no one sees the star_  
_The night brings a whispering wind_  
_Say goodbye, the green trees limb_

_Say goodbye to the worlds goodnight._

At the final word, Yuui shed a tear. His mother had sung that song to him before he went to sleep with his brother. His mother had died of a sickness that befell on her. That song had been his comfort other than his brother. Now, he only had memories and the song. Yuui stared into the sky. It had gotten quite dark and the blue eyed boy was quite tired. He climbed into the tree he was leaning against and wished as hard as he could that someone, he didn't care who, would think of him as not a ghost, or a filthy scum, or even a poor orphan boy that needs a home. But instead, a person. A shooting star flashed by and Yuui smiled. A delicate one, but a smile none the less.

The next day, he woke up on the ground. He probably fell out of the tree. Oh well. That was okay. He got up and walked around on the field, picking little blue bell shaped flowers. They were called blue hearts. His brother and him always picked them for his mother when she was sick. He closed his eyes and let the petals drop. He had to stop remembering things like that. He walked down the hill to the village. Most people shunned him away, especially the other boys. He continued down the road with his head down to hide his face. It was well known, and wanted. Yuui had stolen a good share of food in order to survive. It's not like he was naturally bad or anything, he just didn't feel guilty taking what he needed, even if it was by trickery. He suddenly fell forward, pushed from behind. The young blonde turned around. It was one of the boys from before, the black haired and crimson eyed one. The boy was scowling at Yuui.

"What was that for!" Yuui yelled. The boy frowned.

"You don't belong in the city! You're a poor lonely boy who wants to tug at the sympathy of everyone else."

"I don't want to do that!"

"Oh yeah!" The red eyed boy put his foot on Yuui's chest to stop him from getting up. "Then why did you beg at my doorstep? Now all my guardians talk about is helping someone they don't know and taking away my stuff."

"So you have a grudge against me?"

"No Duh idiot."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Who cares? You're going to pay!" Yuui flinched when the boy raised his fist and braced for impact. It never came. When the blonde boy next looked up, a girl about 7 was holding the boy's fist up.

"Kurogane. You should learn to control your anger." She said calmly. Kurogane frowned.  
"I-I'm sorry Tomoyo..." The girl smiled sweetly at him.  
"No need." Yuui could see the faintest blush on Kurogane's face. Strange. Seizing the chance, the blue eyed boy grabbed the black haired boy's leg and twisted it to get out. Kurogane yelped in pain as Tomoyo stared in surprise. Yuui ran as fast as he could to get out of there. He stuck around the town for a little while longer before he headed back to the hill. It was dark by that time so he climbed into the peach blossom tree as always and attempted at getting comfortable.

Before he fell asleep, he heard a faint crunching sound. Looking down from the tree, he saw a 7 year old girl with short hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white dress with pink feather patterns along the rim. Yuui studied her curiously. He smirked. Time to have fun. Pulling out a little flute he had made from the tree branches long ago, he played a quiet melody. It was haunting and very intriguing he liked to think. The girl stopped and looked around.

"Hello?" She asked to no one in particular. Her voice sounded sing-songy. "Hello?" She repeated. Then she smiled and said "I know this song..." And she started to sing.

_Quiet, gentle, flowing breeze_  
_Silent, steady, silly bees_  
_Go to sleep my little dear_  
_Fly away from danger here_

_Simple, rushing waterfalls_  
_Glowing, shining all in all_  
_Go to sleep my little dear_  
_Fly away from danger here_

Yuui paused. Her voice was melodic and sounded like a little stream, calm and playful. The girl smiled and looked up into the trees.  
"I can see you, you know." She smiled. Yuui gave a start and frowned. "Come down! I won't hurt you." The boy hesitated, then slowly climbed down the tree. The girl gasped and exclaimed "You're the one from my dream!" Yuui stared.  
"Y-Yeah... I guess." the girl smiled.  
"Well. If you forgot already, My name's Sakura! What's yours?"  
"Erm...Yuui." The girl smiled.  
"Um. If you don't mind me asking, Do you know the rest of that song? I'd really like to sing it." She blushed a little. Yuui nodded and raised the flute to his lips. He continued and she sang.

_Fly, Fly the moon light_  
_Shines on your beautiful face._  
_Fly, Fly listen on high_  
_Here's a song to make you feel safe_

_Tiny, delicate butterfly_  
_Amazing wonders that pass by_  
_Go to sleep my little dear_  
_Fly away from danger here_

At the last verse, Sakura smiled at Yuui. He looked away. The strawberry blonde laughed. It sounded like little bells. The boy could feel his heart warm just by seeing her smile. It had been forever since he had felt like that...

Sakura and Yuui lay down beside the tree. They stared into the night sky watching the stars. The young girl was extremely curious, if not the slightest bit strange. Yuui found himself so happy that he had some type of company.  
"So... I've never seen you around here before. Where're you from?" He asked. The 7 year old smiled.  
"My family just moved here from another country. I'm going to be going to a school here soon. What's school like?"  
"I've never been to school. All I know is that it's nice. I guess. And shouldn't you be going home soon then?"  
"No, it's fine. I roam wherever I like. Usually my brother follows me. He's just down the hill actually."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah! I think he's your age. He's a bit stubborn. But that's okay. Do you have any siblings?" Yuui frowned. Sakura noticed. "Oh. Um. Sorry if it's something I shouldn't know."  
"Oh. I suppose it's okay. You see, my brother died 3 years ago. My parents died a while before that. I'm an orphan." Sakura sat up and smiled.  
"Maybe you could live with us! We have plenty of room in the new house! It might be fun!" The boy shook his head.  
"I couldn't! It might trouble-"  
"Don't mind that! The only person you should worry about is Touya-sama! He's annoying but he respects people at the very least!" The young child grabbed the blonde's hand. "Come on! It'll be fun!"  
"I-I- All right. I guess." He followed the girl down the hill. On the bottom sat two other boys. One had dark black hair and brown eyes. The other had silvery hair and round glasses. They were talking softly. The silvery haired one was reading a book about something. Yuui couldn't quite comprehend what it was though. The black haired one was scowling as he tried to get the attention of his friend. Sakura called out.  
"TOUYA-SAMA!" The black haired boy turned. "YUKITO-SAN!" That was the silver haired boy. Sakura waved. Touya tilted his head and frowned when he saw Yuui.  
"Who do you have there?" He asked pointedly. Yuui stopped and frowned at the girl's brother. He was a bit rude. Yukito smiled.  
"Now, now, Touya-san. That was a mean." He stood and offered his hand out to the blonde. "What's your name?" The blue eyed boy shook his hand.  
"I'm Yuui."  
"Well. I'm Yukito and this here is Touya-san. I see little Sakura here already introduced herself to you."  
"Um...Yeah." Yuui smiled a little. He was making friends at least. He'd never met anyone so friendly. Well, other than Touya. That boy was plain rude. Sakura clapped her hands and announced to her brother.  
"Yuui-kun is going to stay with us in our new house! Isn't that great?" She jumped up and down happily. Her brother frowned and simply stated  
"No." Sakura frowned.  
"You're such a meany!" Then she smiled again. "Oh well! Nothing you can do about it!" Touya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Honestly, you have to ask mom and dad first too."  
"Oh I'm sure they'll agree." Then she turned to Yuui and Yukito. "Come on! Let's head home!" She grabbed both of their hands and ran. Both boys tripped over themselves to catch up. Touya followed slowly behind, dreading the annoyance he would have to deal with. Sakura seemed pretty happy in all actually. If that was good, her brother was okay with it, he guessed. Yuui smiled as he followed Sakura to her house. It's time for a new life.

**A/N: If you're wondering where Syaoran is, he's coming later. So yeah! Don't hate me if this sucks. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Carnival**

Yuui laughed as he chased after Sakura in the yard. It had been 7 years since they had met, and both children were growing up. Sakura was now 14 and Yuui was 19. Currently, the two were running around in the yard for about an hour now, and neither of them showed any signs of stopping. Touya and Yukito watched from the porch, the former exasperated at the energy the pests had. Yukito was, once again, reading a book. Sakura and Touya's parents sat inside, watching their small, grown large family interact with each other. They had easily accepted Yuui into their home, much to Touya's displeasure, and had immediately started preparations for him living there.

7 Years ago:

"_Mother! Father!" Sakura called to her parents. She skipped with Yukito and Yuui in tow. Her parents turned. Nadeshiko, her mom, tilted her head in a questioning way at the strange boy her daughter was bringing. Fujitaka, Sakura's dad, smiled kindly at the poor boy._

"_Hello Sakura." Nadeshiko said. "Who are you?" She smiled at the blonde. He looked up._

"_I-I'm Yuui..." He was cut off by Sakura._

"_Can he stay here? He doesn't have a home really, and he's an orphan. Please please please?" Fujitaka laughed._

"_I don't see why not." He consented. "We have plenty of room." Sakura cheered and clapped her hands. Yukito spoke and everyone jumped. They almost forgot he was here._

"_I wonder how Touya..." He trailed off. "Ah. Speak of the devil!" Touya frowned as he climbed up the hill._

"_Hey monster. How'd the introductions go." He smirked. Sakura stomped on his foot and he hopped around the yard._

"_I'm not a monster! And Yuui can stay here."_

"_Darn it." Sakura blew a raspberry at him. Yuui blinked. He stepped inside along with Yukito. Inside was as beautiful as the exterior. He gazed at the high ceilings._

"_Sakura?" He called to the girl. She ran in._

"_Yes?"_

"_You guys must be really rich!"_

"_Oh. My parents are nobles in this country. When I turn 18, I can take my moms place. When Touya turns 18, he can take dad's place."_

"_Oh..."_

Present day:  
Both Sakura and Yuui finally sat down. They stared at the sky and the clouds moving by. Yuui pointed one out.  
"That one looks like a feather!" He said. Sakura stared at it.  
"It looks more like a house to me..." She tilted her head. "Oh. Now I see it." She smiled. Yuui laughed.  
"Hey, there's a carnival at the nearby park that's opening tomorrow. You want to go?"  
"Hm. Sure. Touya and Yukito can come to."  
"Sure!" The 19 year old smiled to himself. He looked over at Sakura and sat up.  
"Um..." Sakura looked up and sat up as well.  
"Yes?"  
"About you and I..." He blushed. He had known he would eventually have to tell her. "I-" He was cut off by Nadeshiko.  
"Time for dinner!" She called. Both of the kids gave a start. Then Yuui laughed.  
"I- I think I'll tell you later. Okay?" Sakura smiled.  
"Okay!" Then she ran off to her mom. Yuui lagged behind a bit. He muttered to himself.  
"What was I going to tell her..." He frowned. "Do I love her? Or not... No...Yes..." He sighed as he walked inside the house.  
"Yuui? What's wrong?" His foster dad asked. The named boy looked up.  
"Eh? Oh. Nothing. Just thinking." He smiled to show he was alright.  
"Alright. Why don't you sit down at the dinner table and we can eat."  
"Kay. Thanks Fujitaka." Yuui still hasn't been able to call him 'dad' quite yet. It just was a strange word to him. It didn't fit. The 19 year old smirked and sat down. The food was tortilla soup. Yuui smiled and ate happily.

The next day, Yuui, Sakura, Touya and Yukito walked over to the bright carnival. It was only 3:00 and it was getting the slightest bit dim. All four of them walked into through the entrance. Touya pointed out a small grassy area.  
"If any of you get lost, come back here to this place." He said. "You monster can go with your brat friend." Sakura frowned and kicked him in the shin.  
"I'm not a monster!" She yelled. "And Yuui's not a brat!" Yuui didn't think Touya heard. He was hopping around on one leg.  
"OWW! Come on Yuki. Let's get outta here." He grabbed Yukito's arm and led him off. Sakura smiled.  
"Oh Yuui! Let's head to the ferris wheel!"  
"Alright." He went ahead and let her lead.

About an hour later, Yuui and Sakura were walking, laughing about the clown show they saw earlier. Soon, they came up by a false mansion with spiderwebs and mist in the windows.  
"Let's go there!" Yuui said, pointing to the sign. It read 'Haunted Mansion' on it. Sakura shook her head.  
"Noooo. I'm scared."  
"Aw, come on. I'll be right there with you."  
"B-But... Okay..." Yuui paid for the entrance fee while Sakura bit her lip. "Um Yuui...I don't know..." Yuui laughed and hugged her as he led her in. Yuui and sakura walked through the haunted house. Samurai swung her head back and forth.

"I'm scared..." She whispered, clutching Yuui's arm. He blushed slightly, glad that the darkness hid his face. "Don't leave me... Please?"

"Why would I leave you?" Yuui said. Sakura smiled and pressed her head against his chest. Suddenly a ghost .popped out in front of the two. Sakura screamed and made a break for the exit. "No! Wait!" Yuui chased the young girl through the house. Finally they arrived at the end but Sakura still continued running. "Sakura" he called again. As the young girl rounded the corner, a boy with brown hair and amber eyes collided with her and collapsed on the ground.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" The boy said, picking her up off the ground.

"Oh..It's okay." the jade eyed girl accepted his hand and let him lead her up. Yuui caught up quickly and stopped at the two.

"Sakura. Are you okay?" He asked. The named girl nodded.

"I'm fine." Then she turned over to the brown haired boy. "What's your name?" He stuttered.

"Uh, Syaoran.. My name's Syaoran Li." He said. "What's your name?" Sakura introduced herself and Yuui. The blonde waved. "Are you brother and sister?" Sakura and Yuui looked at each other. Yuui was the one to answer.

"Sort of. I'm kinda adopted. Both my biological parents died. Sakura found me sitting on the side of the road basically, so her family took me in!"

"Oh... Well... un.." Syaoran blushed a bit. "Never mind. Anyways. Sorry about that."

"No it's okay." Sakura says. "You have no need to be sorry." Yuui nodded in agreement. Syaoran laughed in relief.

"Well, I'll see you later, I have to tend to one of the rides."

"Wait, you work here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh. It's just that, you're like, my age!" Sakura pointed at herself to express her thought.

"Well, like you, Yuui, I don't have any parents. I live on my own with my brother, his name's Watanuki." As if on cue, a black haired boy with glasses walked up.

"Oniisama, the manager's calling you." He registered the other two. "Oh. Hi. I'm Watanuki. Who are you?" Syaoran introduced them.

"This is Sakura and Yuui. I kind of collided with her." He pointed his thumb at the strawberry blonde, who waved in return.

"Well, nice to meet you." He turned to Syaoran and shook his shoulders. "THE MANAGER SAID HE WAS GOING TO FIRE YOU IF YOU DIDN'T GET WORKING ON THE SHARK COASTER!"

"Right, right." Syaoran hurried off. The black haired boy smiled.

"Well, I'd really love to chat, but like my brother, I have to go fix up a few things." He pushed his glasses up. "Nice to meet you!" He waved and ran off. Yuui put his arm around Sakura as they watch him go.

"Well, that was strange." He says. Sakura nods in agreement.

"What an odd pair they make..." She said. With that, Yuui leads her away from the carnival scene.

They met up with Touya and Yukito at the designated meeting place. Touya had gotten a few prizes while Yukito had gotten about 20. Sakura and Yuui laughed at the black haired boy's obvious displeasure.

"Shut up monster." Yuui laughed along with Yukito as he took some of the prizes to hold and they all headed home.

Sakura couldn't sleep. It was quite obvious though. Yuui knew she was awake by her twisting and turning. It troubled him to see her so restless.  
"Sakura? Can't sleep?" He asked. She sighed.  
"Yes. I can't get comfortable for some reason." Yuui walked over to her bed. He felt her forehead and bit his lip.  
"You have a fever. I'll tell Fujitaka and Nadeshiko." Sakura shook her head in protest. Of course, that's just her.  
"Don't tell them, please! I don't want them to worry!" Yuui sighed and walked back to his side of the room.  
"Fine. Just please let me know if anything get's worse." In the darkness, Yuui could see the faint head of Sakura's nod and continue tossing and turning. He sighed. It was going to be a long night for her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sickness**

Sakura woke up with a high fever. She stayed home, asleep for the majority of the time while her parents sent Yuui to get some medicine. Touya had been sent to get a doctor while Yukito went to Sakura's school to tell the teacher she wouldn't be attending for a while. The 19 year old blonde headed back home when he bumped into a rather tall man.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The man said. Yuui looked up to find red eyes staring at him. He blinked in surprise.  
"Eh hehehe... Sorry..." After taking in the man's full appearance, he found that he had spiky black hair and was extremely muscular. They had a glare contest for a little while until a young girl about Sakura's age ran up.  
"Kurogane! Wait up!" Yuui blinked and took a step back. The girl blinked and stared at him for a few moments.  
"Oh! It's you from... How long ago?" Yuui laughed and scratched the back of his head in nervousness.  
"I-I don't know... 7 years?" Kurogane widened his eyes and grabbed his neck and thrust him on a wall. "Waiiiiiii! Kuro-puu is mad!" Kurogane narrowed his eyes and yelled in his face.  
"What did you say?! It's Kurogane!" He let go when he heard Tomoyo chuckling and glanced back. Tomoyo smiled and turned to face Yuui.  
"So, what are you doing?" The blonde gave a start, checked the medicine and sucked in. He pushed past both startled people and rushed home.

She was in worse shape than before. The doctor said that if they couldn't get a certain medicine, Sakura would die. The young 14 year old girl breath came out short and raspy. Yuui sat at her side, worried for her life. A few seconds later there was a knock on the went to see. From Yuui's point of view, his adoptive brother screamed like a little girl for no particular reason. From Touya's point of view, he was greeted by a giant. That's what caused him to scream. Yukito checked the door and blinked.  
"Uhm...Hi... Who might you be?" He said. Touya moved aside, still stuttering, allowing Yuui to see who was at the door. It was Kurogane and Tomoyo. The blonde stood up and came to the front.  
"What's up..." He asked slowly, hoping they had a good reason. Kurogane was the one to speak.  
"Tomoyo was worried. So we followed you." Yuui smiled a fake smile.  
"Everything's fine." Tomoyo frowned and shoved him aside. She ran to the bed that Sakura was on.  
"She went to my school. I guess you could say we're friends." The black haired girl said. Kurogane shoved his way through, passing Touya and Yuui. He entered the living room and saw Sakura lying on the couch.  
"She's sick." He said bluntly. Then his eyes widened as Tomoyo started crying. "It-It's not that!?" Tomoyo nodded sadly.  
"Marburg virus." She said. Yuui narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
"What's that?" He asked hesitantly, not really wanting to know. Tomoyo put her head on the couch next to Sakura.  
"A disease that lasts three weeks before the person either dies of symptoms, or goes delirious, and kills themselves." A silence spread throughout the room. Yukito was the one to break it.  
"I-Is there a cure?" He managed to choke out. A collective nod was seen by everyone of the Kinomoto family. Kurogane shook his head.  
"So far, it's incurable. No one really knows too much about it." He said. Sakura's eyes fluttered open for a second.  
"Tomoyo?" She whispered. Tha named ravenette patted her hand gently. "Oh... Hello there..." She mumbled as she drifted back to sleep. Tomoyo bit her lip.  
"It's okay Sakura-chan. Everything will be fine..." She said. Yuui had stayed silent until now. He walked into the kitchen. No one noted his absence till large clanging sounds started sounding. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka ran over to the area. Yuui had thrown everything off the counters, angered at the thought of Sakura dieing. After waiting for him to calm down, Tomoyo stepped into the room. She stared at the angered blonde as he started to cry.  
"There is a possible way to save her." Tomoyo said. A silence followed. Yuui grabbed Tomoyo's shoulders and started shaking her.  
"WHAT IS IT! I BEG YOU! TELL ME!" It took 3 people to pry him off of her. Including Kurogane. Tomoyo's eyes were red with tears.  
"There's a witch. She lives far into the forest. It's rumored that she can cure any disease. But few have found her. And those that have, have come back scarred, never to be the same again." Yuui started hyperventilating. He stepped back, releasing himself from the grip of his parents.  
"I'll do whatever it takes to save Sakura..." He said. Kurogane grunted.  
"It's suicide to go out there alone. You know that there are monsters in that forest." He said, putting a pessimistic twist to everything. Yuui frowned and glared at him.  
"But I have to do something!" He yelled. Kurogane frowned.  
"I never said I'd stop you. I'm coming with, you idiot." Yuui blinked up at him.  
"Really?"  
"Shut up. I'm not saying it again." A sigh of relief was heard throughout the house. Yuui smiled gratefully. He turned to Tomoyo.  
"How long will the journey take?" He asked. Tomoyo looked down.  
"No one really knows. Those who came out of the forest never really talked to anyone. So it's unknown how long they've been in there." Yuui nodded. He turned to Kurogane.  
"We should start packing." He said. The tall man nodded. It was confirmed. And now Yuui knew: Fate would decide what came next.

**A/N: Sorry it's shorter. And the long wait for it. So I promise the next one will be better. And yes. Syao will join the journey.**  
**-Kittybites**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Breaking the News**

**A/N: I just realized that I have never said a disclaimer here. Eh. Kurogane, can you do it for me? **

**Kuro: no.**

**Or I tell everyone about your first ki-**

**Kuro: Kittybites doesn't own Tsubasa chronicles. Just the plotline of this story.**

Yuui walked out of the house, troubled by the news. He had acted brave during that little discussion, but inside, he was dreading the journey. And Kurogane? My god. He wasn't looking forward to spending three weeks with him. He seemed fairly nice, but he had this aura that said 'Leave me alone. Or die.' After an hour of wandering, he managed to bump into a mess of wavy brown hair. Both fell to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He stood up quickly and held his hand out to help the other up. After a moment he gave a start. "Syaoran?" He asked. The named boy looked up.

"Yuui? Hi!" He said. The blonde smiled.

"Sorry for bumping into you," Yuui laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously. "My mind was a little occupied." Syaoran had this sort of clueless face.

"With what?" Yuui grimaced.

"Erm... Sakura's sick." the brunette boy widened his eyes.

"Oh. I hope she get's better. Maybe I'll stop by." The blonde didn't respond. With this reaction, Syaoran started to worry.

"What's wrong with her..." He asked. Yuui lowered his head.

"She has an incurable disease. One of Sakura's friends brother and I are getting ready to go meet the witch of the forest." He said. Syaoran bowed his head.

"I know it's probably obvious already... but I kinda like your sister. And I want to help her. So please, let me come." Yuui stared at the boy. He hated him for saying that. It was wrong, but Yuui loved Sakura. More than anything. And Syaoran was in his way. But now wasn't the time for that. Yuui shook his head.

"You can stop by my house. It's two blocks down. The big light mansion." He said. Syaoran nodded and headed in that direction, and all the while, Yuui glared at the back of his head, hating the boy, and himself for what had happened. All he did was let Syaoran get closer to Sakura. It was getting harder to suppress the feelings that he had felt since he was 12. It had been a progressive feeling, starting when he first met his adoptive sister. But he also thought it was wrong, and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, his feelings would have to be confessed sooner or later. And he wasn't looking forward to that day. Eventually.

It had been about an hour since Yuui had left the house. He came upon a park that held so many memories for him.

_ Yuui was 15. Sakura being 12. They had been sitting on the swing, chattering and everything._

"_Hey Sakura?" Yuui asked. The strawberry blonde smiled and turned her head. Yuui blushed slightly. He paused. "Why did we see each other in our dreams that one night? Like... Isn't magic impossible?" Sakura thought about it for a little while._

"_I don't know really. I've always had this strange ability to cross over to someone's dreams. My friend also has this power. That's how she and I met each other." Yuui nodded._

"_So... do I have that power too?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Oh. Okay." Yuui turned away and covered his eyes with his bangs. Sakura tilted her head worriedly. Then she looked ahead and smiled._

"_We should raise money for us to travel" She said. The blonde looked up._

"_How? and why would we travel?"_

"_Cause. I don't want to stay here all my life. When I get out of school, we can travel together!" Yuui chuckled at her enthusiasm. Sakura giggled and started singing. Yuui smiled back and brought out his flute and played. It was a pretty melody, and happy. A crowd started gathering slowly. Many people dropped a few coins into Yuui's flute case. A few hours passed and eventually they ran out of songs to play. They had collected enough money for both of them to fly to America after Sakura left high school. The young girl laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Yuui, blushing, laughed and patted her head appreciatively._

And now they'd never go anywhere. The money was still in the flute case in Yuui's room. It was marked 'TRAVELING' in English. Yuui sat on the swing he had been on. And started to cry. He sat there for a while before a quiet voice surprised him.

"Are you sad?" Yuui's head shot up. The voice came from a tan haired girl with cat ears. Fuzzy cat ears. Yuui blinked.

"Erm. Who are you?"

"Chii."

"I'm Yuui."

"Chii wants to know why Yuui is sad." The cat girl said. The blonde boy bit his lip.

"My... sister is sick. And I'm supposed to go into the Dark Forest to find a cure for her." Chii gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. What is with this girl?

"Does Yuui care for his sister?" He nodded. "Then Chii is sure that Yuui will find a way to cure her." Yuui nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." The strange girl laughed and ran off to who knows where and Yuui was left to his own thoughts. He paused and slowly brought out the wood flute from so long ago. Smiling, he raised the pipe to his lips and started to play. It was the song he and Sakura had met to. Except, in his mind the lyrics had changed.

_Spinning spinning to the ground_

_Your face is pale, please turn it around_

_Won't you wake, my gentle dear_

_Fly away from danger here._

_Please remember who you are_

_I'm wishing on a wishing star_

_Won't you wake, my precious dear_

_Fly away from danger here_

_Fly Fly the moonlight_

_Shines on your beautiful face_

_Fly Fly it will be all right_

_I need you to be safe_

_I will soon confess my love_

_So please, please, don't go above_

_Won't you wake my my gentle dear_

_Fly away from danger here._

Yuui paused from his playing. A few people had stopped to watch him. He frowned. He didn't really want them to watch. It annoyed him right now. Abruptly, he stood, leaving the swing, rocking back and forth.

Once he got back home, he saw Syaoran talking with Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. Tomoyo was leaning against Kurogane, asleep. The black haired man himself had his eyes trained on the brown haired boy, in case he made any moves, his only acknowledgement to Yuui being a slight nod in his way. Yuui shivered. Kurogane still had cold eyes. The blonde slowly walked up to his adoptive parents.

"Um... I'm back." He said, trying to get their attention. Nadeshiko turned to him.

"Hello Yuui. Welcome back." She smiled kindly. "I see that you've met Syaoran already." Yuui blinked and tilted his head towards the named boy. He smiled kindly, but it never really reached his eyes. Fujitaka jumped in at that moment.

"Syaoran is going to be traveling with you. He knows some fighting skills, and he'll be helpful to protect you." That was it.

"What!" Yuui exclaimed. His 'parents' looked at him in confusion. "I-I mean, that's great, but isn't Kuro-pu a good enough bodyguard?" He could feel Kurogane's eyes glaring into the back of his head. It was cold.

"Well, Kurogane is a good fighter, but we think that Syaoran can keep a level head through all this." Yuui sighed.

"Alright. But I should tell you. It's extremely dangerous." He told Syaoran.

"I know, but I will do anything to help you and your sister." The brown haired boy stated. Yuui sighed. This was the worst year of his life.


End file.
